


The Beast Below

by Of_Electric_Sheep



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Electric_Sheep/pseuds/Of_Electric_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruno goes down into the basement, where the beast lies in wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Below

Bruno sighed as he heard the sound of chains rattle for what had to be the fortieth time that evening. To anyone else it would probably be disconcerting to hear such a sound coming from your basement. When your boyfriend was a werewolf though, it was kind of the norm. He wished that Nico would just allow himself to run amok during the full moon. When Bruno would suggest it though, Nico looked at him like he was crazy.

The first time Nico had allowed Bruno downstairs, Bruno had almost ran back up when he saw what Nico had locked himself in every month. The chains were extremely heavy duty, looking like something they’d use to haul cargo off a ship with a crane. The chains were anchored into the wall, screwed in with the kind of bolts that they would use to fasten steel beams together on a skyscraper. The basement wall was a thick concrete that Nico had told him was re-enforced. Half of the basement was set behind a nasty looking chain-link divider, with barbed wire interlaced in it. The cuffs that went around Nico’s wrists and ankles were interlaced with silver, so that pulling against them would cause a burning pain. The other half of the basement just held some storage shelves and the washer and drier. Startlingly mundane next to everything else.

The chains rattled once more. Bruno closed his laptop, wondering if something was up. Nico could be antsy sure, but this was ridiculous. It was almost as if there was something wrong. Bruno looked around, seeing the large serving bowl that usually held the meat that Nico would eat. It was full, sitting with the cheap, boneless pork-chops almost overflowing. 

The both of them had laid down for a nap earlier that evening, and had overslept. Nico had almost panicked getting down to the cellar in time, even though he still had half an hour when he had clamped the chains. Bruno sighed. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to do it, but he couldn’t stand idly by why his boyfriend starved like that. He had to do it. He needed to get the bowl down there.

Getting up, he got the bowl, and started toward the basement door. Oddly no warning bells went on inside his head as he opened the door. He started down the stairs slowly, turning on the light switch as he went. He heard a low rumble of a growl that turned into a soft whimper. He closed his eyes tightly before turning and opening them, seeing Nico as a wolf for the first time. 

Gigantic. Fearsome. Extremely fluffy. That was all Bruno could think of, seeing Nico like this for the first time. It was almost awe inspiring. His fur was almost black, with blonde and brown undertones. There was a strange glow to his eyes, which were still hazel but with more of a golden quality to them. Bruno could see the tips of sharp fangs poking over his lips. Nico was watching him closely, Bruno didn’t know if that was due to the bowl of meat, or that Nico somehow recognized him. 

“H-hey Nico. You hungry?” Bruno asked, giving a small smile. 

“Humph.” Nico responded. 

“Well I see not that much changes. You’re still a grump when you’re hungry.” 

Bruno got closer to the cage, looking at the structure of it. It reminded him of a maximum security prison. The door itself was impressive, heavy, enforced hinges. There was no window in the door, and Nico told him that it was plated with silver on the other side. There was a handle on the outside, but on the inside, it was three keyholes that you had to have keys in simultaneously in order to open. The keys were just on the floor of the cage, but they were all silver-plated. 

Bruno walked up to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. Nico startled, standing up quickly. Bruno almost jumped back but he held his ground. Nico began to pull at the chains, trying to get at either the food or Bruno. Walking forward Bruno put the bowl down, nudging it toward Nico with his foot. 

Instead of digging into the pork chops with the expected level of ferocity though, Nico continued trying to get at Bruno. A nasty grinding sound rang out, the type that was like nails on a chalkboard. The anchors that were holding Nico to the wall snapped off, most likely from years of use, and lack of maintenance. Bruno was hit with what felt like the force of a car, knocking him to the floor. 

Bruno prepared himself for the onslaught of death. But instead felt the onslaught of his face being licked. Opening his eyes, Bruno came face to face with a very happy looking Nico. His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, and the eyes that had been staring at him moments before were now full of animalistic, instinctual joy. Bruno let out a relieved laugh, reaching his hand up and scratching behind Nico’s ears. 

“You’re…you’re just a big puppy.” Bruno laughed lightly. “A big fluffy wolf puppy.” 

Nico flopped down onto Bruno with a ‘harumph.’ Almost crushing the Brazilian with his weight. 

“Are you really going to sleep right here Nico?” 

Nico raised his head, looking at Bruno and got up, walking back into the cage. Bruno got up, following him. Nico flopped down, and looked at Bruno expectantly. Flopping down, his back leaning against the wall. Bruno came over sitting down in front of Nico and petting him. His fur was incredibly soft and silky, like something that you would feel on a coat or blanket. Nico laid his head down, shutting his eyes and presumably dozing. 

Bruno smiled, petting his boyfriend gently. He could feel himself being pulled into sleep. Putting his head down, he rested it on Nico’s side, nuzzling into his fur. He could hear the rumbling of his breath, lulling him into sleep. 

 

A screech pulled Bruno from his sleep. His head shot up and he found a very naked Nico cowering away from Bruno. Bruno looked around, they were still in the basement, and the door was still wide open. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Bruno asked in a panicked way.

“What are you doing in here? Why am I free? What the fuck happened, you’re not even supposed to be down here!” Nico proclaimed angrily, his voice rising in pitch with every word. 

“I’m sorry, I just. I was bringing down the bowl of meat, and you got free, and then…then you wanted cuddles and pets. I’m sorry I just…you, you weren’t going to hurt me. I know you’re afraid, but I wasn’t afraid of you.” 

“Yes but I could’ve hurt you, I could have. I could have killed you. I just. Bruno…you... I can’t lose you.” 

“You weren’t in danger of losing me. I promise you. I just…I think the only reason that you broke free is because you wanted me to not be afraid. I know that you’re scared but…God you somehow knew that it was me, and you only wanted to show love and affection. I know you don’t like that aspect of yourself but…it’s not bad, he…you are not bad.” 

Tears began to fall from Nico’s eyes, trailing down his cheeks. “No! I…I can’t…I’m, it’s, it’s a monster. He said it was a monster.” 

“He said?” Bruno’s brow furrowed. “Nico, who said that your wolf was a monster?” 

Nico sighed, his breath becoming shaky. “I wasn’t…I wasn’t born a werewolf. I was bitten. There are people who…well there are people who help Supernatural creatures. They get them resources, help hide their identities. That kind of stuff.” 

“Were you one of those people?” 

“No. There are others that, they try to stop that task force from doing their job. My dad was one of those people. He ended up making enemies of an entire clan of werewolves, mostly by cutting off their relations with the local farmers, he and his friends framed them for a lot of stuff. After the clan straightened it out, and discovered that my Dad was involved…well…” 

“They wanted to get revenge?” 

“Yeah. They um…” Nico buried his head in his hands. “I was walking home from school, and they took me. They had me for a few days, and on the night of the full moon they turned me. They…they made me one of the, to get…to get revenge on him.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Bruno moved forward, gathering Nico in his arms, the man shaking and crying into Bruno’s shoulder. 

“W-when my Dad…When he found out. He tried to kill me. B-but he couldn’t. So he fortified the basement, he told me what werewolves were. That they were monsters. I didn’t…I didn’t want to believe it at first but…”

“I know…I’m sorry Nico. I’m so sorry. You’re not a monster…You’re wonderful, every bit of you. I love you so much.” 

“I just. I thought…I thought I’d be a killer. I thought I would murder you or some innocent bystander if I ever got free….But…I fell asleep. I fell asleep with you lying on me.” 

“You also licked my face. If it’s any consolation.” 

“Oh my God. That’s so gross. But honestly I could have turned you or something. I would have never forgiven myself for that.” 

“Honestly Nico, it wouldn’t have been the end of the world. I don’t think werewolves are monsters unless the person who is a werewolf is a monster. It depends on who you are.” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Nico, I know that your only experience with wolves are the ones who turned you, but they were bad people in general. They should have kept their feud with your Dad, and not dragged you into it. You didn’t do anything wrong, because you’re a good person, and your wolf is a good wolf.”

“I…you’re right. I mean. I guess…it’s not the wolf’s fault that it was born, and it didn’t even lay a paw on you in a threatening manner. Maybe…maybe next month…I won’t do the chains?” 

“That sounds like a good start.”


End file.
